It is well known that the value of currencies fluctuate. Currency fluctuations are problematic, since the cost of goods and services for foreign consumers can vary depending upon the current currency exchange rates. For example, a consumer in the United States may plan a trip to Germany months in advance, and may budget for that trip months in advance. There is a chance that a sharp decrease in value of the dollar relative to the Euro, between the time that the trip was planned and the time that the trip is taken, can cause the consumer to exceed his expected budget for the trip.
To avoid the problem of currency fluctuations, the consumer could go to his bank and buy Euros when he plans his trip. However, this is difficult to do and requires that the consumer have cash in his possession for an extended period of time. Also, holding too much cash can be undesirable, since it is cumbersome and is subject to theft.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.